No puedes caerte del suelo
by Tryanna Martell
Summary: Y ahora las montañas la llamaban, como el azul terminaba por llamar siempre a sus presos. Las montañas entre las que una vez se había sentido tan segura abrían sus garras para recibirla entre ellas. Reto "20 leyes de Murphy" sobre la tan a menudo incomprendida Lysa Arryn.


**No puedes caerte del suelo. **

**Título: **No puedes caerte del suelo.

**Disclaimer: **CdHyF no es mío. Yo jamás hubiera matado y mutilado a tantos inocentes, lo juro.

**Warnings: **Contiene spoilers bastante gordos de Tormenta de Espadas, o hasta el 4x07 si veis la serie.

La idea para escribir _esto _surgió a raíz de un reto con mi amiga Arún, AliciaMalkavian por aquí. El reto consistía en escribir unos drabbles basándonos en una lista de Leyes de Murphy. Para el primero yo escogí "No puedes caerte del suelo", y no pude evitar asociar la frase con Lysa *ríe cual desquiciada.*

...Y aquí está el resultado, que no sabría muy bien en que género encajar. Creo que lo mejor es que cada cual lo lea desde el enfoque que prefiera.

Os invito a leer también lo que ha escrito mi amiga, al igual que el resto de sus fics. Merecen la pena.

¡Un saludo!

* * *

><p>"Solo a Cat."<p>

Las palabras reverberaron en ella como el más ponzoñoso de los mantras. El empujón de Petyr fue suave pero contundente, sin marcha atrás posible. No le temblaron las manos. Tampoco pudo encontrar ningún ápice de remordimiento en sus últimas palabras. _¿Por qué, Petyr?_

No gritó. Quizá lo hubiera hecho de no verse tan superada por la conmoción, pero dadas las circunstancias cuando se lo planteó como una opción ya era demasiado tarde para que el mundo la escuchara.

Los ojos acusadores de Petyr conectaron con los de Lysa y permanecieron así hasta el final, a pesar de que en algún momento ella debió cerrar los suyos. Pero incluso aquel bastión de sombras al que trató de trasportarse se tiñó de gris verdoso. Ese gris verdoso en el que navegaban las pupilas de Petyr y que había significado todo aquello que había anhelado y venerado durante prácticamente toda su vida. Excepto ahora. Justo ahora, cuando había decidido que prefería la nada a las inclemencias de su amor platónico, Petyr parecía dispuesto a no proporcionarle ni el alivio de un liviano parpadeo. Ni un preciado instante de paz interior dentro de esa caída infernal en la que cada aliento valía por todos los años de angustia que había vivido. _Solo dime por qué. _

El viento le pegó el pelo a la cara, _incómodo, molesto, desagradable. _Se dio cuenta del decadente aspecto que tenía, a pesar de que siempre lo engalanara con redecillas de plata y otros ostentosos adornos. En su juventud había sido una melena espesa y brillante, a la que la luz arrancaba destellos rojizos cuando la acariciaba. Pero ahora no quedaba nada de eso, como tampoco quedaba nada de la antigua Lysa; solo mechones ralos, piel flácida y corazón mustio.

No solo su pelo había sido bonito durante su juventud. En la flor de su vida, Lysa Tully había sido una muchacha bella como cualquier otra, con sueños de doncella, todos teñidos de la misma alegría e inocencia. Y Petyr había estado presente en todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su hermana Cat nunca lo entendió. Para ella Petyr solo había sido un trofeo del que vanagloriarse, un nombre más para engrosar una lista que le ayudaba a reafirmar su éxito. Un conocido, un compañero, un pretendiente, un admirador. Un juguete. Pero en ningún caso el hombre al que amaba.

La caída continuaba, como debía de hacerlo el mundo más allá del paisaje que los ojos de Lysa alcanzaban a ver. "Pronto no para mí." No pudo evitar recordar el lema de su casa, las palabras que se suponía que debían de haberle marcado a lo largo de su existencia.

_Familia, deber, honor. _

Con la familia los dioses se lo habían puesto muy difícil. Sus padres jamás la habían aceptado como a su hermana. Ella era la primogénita, la de modales cuidados, la niña bonita. _¿Cómo puedo yo tomar a mi familia como una prioridad cuando ellos siempre antepusieron una de sus hijas a la otra?_

Cat también la había menospreciado siempre como hermana. Utilizó artimañas para seducir y robarle a su Petyr. Estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien recibiera siempre todos los halagos y atenciones, y no iba a ser menos con él. _Nunca le amó, nunca le amó. _Cada una de las veces que Petyr le había cortejado ella le había rechazado de forma cortés, pero no por ello menos contundente. Y aún así se había empeñado en quedárselo también, incluso después de comprometida y casada, para poder jugar a romperlo tantas veces como tuviera en gana.

Todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer su enfrentamiento con Brandon. "No lo hagas", le había suplicado ella, "No tienes por qué hacerlo", y aún así Petyr había desafiado al heredero Stark, dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ganarse el favor de la necia de su hermana. Brandon se rió de él, le sometió sin ni siquiera detenerse a pestañear. Le habría matado de no ser por las súplicas de su prometida. _¿Por qué preferiste que viviera, hermanita? ¿Para no cargar con el peso de su muerte en tu conciencia, o para poder continuar torturándole más adelante? _

Respecto a Jon Arryn nunca le había considerado su familia. Era un hombre viejo y ya débil, que casi le triplicaba la edad. Nunca le había importado lo más mínimo, era completamente indiferente a él, que los dioses le perdonaran. _Si lo envenené y mentí a Cat y al mundo fue solo por amor. No pueden culparme por ello. Petyr era mi familia de verdad. Y a él jamás le fallé. _

Respecto al deber, su padre diría que no había sabido estar a la altura. Tenía oídos, no eran pocas las veces en las que lo había oído lamentarse de que la menor de sus hijas hubiera nacido sin el don de la obediencia. "Ojalá fuera como Cat", solían decir todos. "No habríamos tenido tantos problema si hubiera sido como Cat."

"Solo a Cat", había dicho también Petyr, "Sólo a Cat".

Pero ella sabía toda la verdad, sabía que Cat tampoco era perfecta._ De pequeña solo sabía atiborrarse de pastelitos de limón. Siempre solíais decirle que parase y aunque se controlaba delante vuestro, después siempre atracaba las cocinas para comer más. ¡Dejar de comer era su deber como dama! Y no cumplió, no cumplió. Y aún así nunca perdió la figura. Pero su condena llegó igualmente. Puede que hubiera embaucado al resto del mundo, incluso al inteligente Petyr, pero no se puede burlar a los dioses. Al final todos pagamos por nuestros actos. _

_¿Y qué pasaba con el honor? _Con el tiempo había olvidado el significado de esa palabra, si es que realmente tenía uno. Su padre debía haber pensado que hacerla abortar del precioso bebé que iba a tener con Petyr era honorable. Pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Era su niño, su niño del alma. Estaba segura de con él todo hubiera sido diferente. Si no les hubieran robado ese vínculo, Petyr y ella jamás se habrían vuelto a separar desde entonces y nada hubiera acabado de esa manera. El honor podía irse al cuerno. De lo que ella entendía era de entrega y pasión. De los besos de Petyr y de cómo le había hecho el amor la noche de su boda.

_Familia, deber, honor. _Un conciso resumen de todo lo que Cat había sido y ella no. Una mortaja que se había ceñido a ella durante todo este tiempo, afixiándola, tensándose cada día un poco más e impidiéndole respirar; una mortaja que, al parecer, al fin había terminado ahogándola.

Sintió lástima por su pobre Petyr, a pesar de todo. Ahora se quedaría solo con esa zorra, la hija de su hermana, que era su viva imagen.

_También le gustan los pastelitos de limón, a la muy puta. Nunca sabe decir que no cuando le ofrezco uno más, y, aún así, tiene una figura tan perfecta como la de su madre a esa edad. _

No era más que la misma historia repitiéndose, el comienzo de un ciclo de nuevo. Solo que ella ya no estaría allí para verlo.

_Debería haberla tirado. Si Petyr hubiera tardado solo un segundo más en llegar podría haberla arrojado y habría terminado con todo esto. Habría matado por fin a su espíritu. _

Pero había sido demasiado débil como para eso, demasiado transigente ante las súplicas de la joven. Había cavado su condena con su estúpida vacilación. No la de su muerte -eso ya no le importaba tanto ahora-, sino la tortura de saber que esa nueva Cat, que también llevaba su sangre, compartiría su vida con Petyr.

Dedicó su último pensamiento a su hijo, el único que había logrado vivir. _Eres fuerte, Robalito, tu padre también lo sabía. Algún día serás un caballero, tan bravo como el que más. La semilla es fuerte. _

Había vivido durante años en su particular celda del cielo, tan estrecha como cualquier otra, y con la pendiente más pronunciada de todas. Y ahora las montañas le llamaban, como el azul terminaba por llamar siempre a sus presos. Las montañas entre las que una vez se había sentido tan segura abrían sus garras para recibirla entre ellas. Lysa dejó escapar una carcajada histriónica. _Está todo bien, _reflexionó.

_No puedes caerte del suelo. _


End file.
